Fitting the Sculptors Mold
by Wicked Wiccan
Summary: I wrote this last year, but pretty much it's a Clow, Yue, and slight Cerbesus story. R+R please! Also I just found out that one part I got from a Yue Quote page originated from Snowheart so give her credit and read her storys!


Fitting the Sculptor's Mold

Fitting the Sculptor's Mold

By: Wicked Wiccan

Ages ago, long before the awakening of the Card Mistress and her protectors, the real story began.

The tale started with one individual. A man and a magician. Such a prevailing one; that he could have had the human race at his fingertips. And more if he deemed so…

But he was a kind-hearted man. He only sought to safeguard what he knew was coming…

She was approaching her time. Already her aura of power was starting to develop. She would be the strongest yet. He had read it in his cards.

In the cards he had finished for her. He had used a huge portion of the diminutive quantity of power that he still had to create them. They were to say the least, perfect in every aspect. A new challenge, lesson, and friend in each one. And each more complicated than the previous.

The rest of his energy was poured into his last project. Her guardians.

He knew she would be strong. But he also knew she would be a child. And she would need someone to watch over her, and to let her cry on his or her shoulder. One to lend her power and support. And one drawn to her, to stay by her side. Like the Sun and the moon…

He had created them based on what she would need from them.

The first would be her sun, her guiding light. Able to keep watch over. Capable of being her friend, and trusted companion when needed. Abel to protect her.

Like a loin and it's cub.

He created a guard; its form was a lion's body and the strong agile wings of an eagle. He made it intimidating, but capable of appreciation. When she wasn't in need of its strength it would convert into a smaller creature. With cherub wings and a small body. Not intimidating. Just something that she would think cute. After all not every thing needed a reason to be as it was.

Cerbesus was done.

Next was her guardian of the moon.

Drawn to her by the magic running through her veins. He would grow to love her, and in the process be willing to give his life for her. He would be protective. Like a Guardian Angel in the children fables. Due to that thinking, the sculptor made him a tall, pale, winged man. Capable of defending of his Mistress, pleasing in appearance, and silent.

He would also be cold.

But only for a reason.

The creator had never forgot what happened with the last conjurer, unconsciously made to come into the world of magic like she would be. His heart was not pure. He had used his gifts only to gain power and fear.

Yue would be able to test her. Being uncompassionate to her would make it an honest test to see if she was pure. BUT as he would have a strong protective streak in him he would grow to her.

Drawn to her power, then drawn to love her.

He smiled. His creations were perfect. They would insure her safety. The future would be safe and in promising hands. 

Griping the chair firmly for support. He saw Yue move to assist him. He smiled and accepted the help. Rising from his ancient chair they strolled to the axis of the room. He stood for a minute. The he leisurely removed his glasses, looking up through the skylight.

He looked to the stars, reminding him self of what was duty was. And what he would be protecting…

As they started down the expansive hall he brought the silver haired man's hand to his arm, patting it reassuringly.

Yue kept his head lowered, eyes glazed. Not responding to the touch as he normally would. Their earlier conversation still rang through his head.

_'Yue…I only want you to be happy. I am doing everything within my power in order for you to seek_

_happiness. Soon, you will have a new Master. A Master who is your friend. A Master who will offer_

_you the warmth you've always pined for. A Master whom you will be happy with. Yue, my child…'_

_ _

He was interrupted from thought as Clow spoke. Clear words, strong and unwavering.

"Yue, you do understand what is happening," He paused, looking to the man at his side, "do you not?" Yue nodded meekly as they stopped at the end of the hallway. They stood in silence.

A warm hand slid under Yue's chin, lifting it slowly. As his head was raised he tilted it into the large hand savoring the warmth. He briefly met Clows eyes then averted his gaze to the floor.

"Child, you know you were not created for me… Your true Mistress will be along soon, and you will hers. It was meant to be so. Why do you frown… I bet that when you meet her and grow to her you wont even remember me."

Yue's voice broke out alarmed, "No… no, never. I would never forget you… I am yours!" His eyes widened in alarm as he spoke, he gripped his Masters arm in distress. Clow sighed.

"Child, I have no need for you. I am an old dieing man. You would be useless."Yues eyes closed forcefully,

anger evident.

"So then I am nothing to you!" Yue slowly backed in to the corner yelling as tears flooded his face. His cold violet eyes stared out from beneath his falling silver hair.

Clow sighed and reached towards his angel.

Yue slide down against the wall to avoid his touch, falling down into the corner. His knees came up to his chest and he curled up into a fetal ball, wings circling his body. Rocking slowly back and forth, crying like he would never stop. Clow swallowed at the lump in his heart. He spoke softly.

"Yue, you have exceeded your sculptors mold. I could not ask for any more from you…" As he spoke he approached. When he was sure that Yue would make no move to shield himself Clow gently placed a kiss on his head, and caressed his hair, then turned and headed in to his room, and he closed the door; he could hear Yue wailing, softly, like a lost child. He wanted to go over to him, and hold him tightly, reassure myself that he was still real, still alive. But he knew. He was going die any minute now. And he knew Yue didn't need to witness that. 
    
     
    
    He closed his eyes against the tears and slowly sat down, 
    
    waiting for the familiar pitter-patter of the other guardian. 
    
    Cerbesus always was there for Yue when things turned bad. 
    
    He heard comforting words spoken. He smiled. It would 
    
    be all right, he sighed giving into the darkness thinking of his
    
    broken angel…
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    They would find him in the morning.
    
     
    
    And there would be tears.
    
     
    
    And crying.
    
     
    
    And time would go by.
    
     
    
    They would meet her.
    
     
    
    And joy would be reborn again…
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    Until it was her time as well…
    
     
    
    But by then they would know the pain of loss.
    
     
    
    That's not to say it wont hurt. But at least they'll have hope of what's to come….


End file.
